


To love the devil

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Dracula's history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, I watched Van Helsing a while ago and the bug of writting a fic for this pait stayed with me until now. I began this last month but lack of time prevented me from finishing it. Now I had it so here it is. I am sorry if it is too cheesy but in my head and heart they deserve it.  
> It is not betaed because my beta is a mean bean who does not read my fics so if anyone here is interested for the job please say.  
> Kudos and comments are most welcomed!

H _ello, Gabriel…_

_We have such history, you and I, Gabriel._

Allow me to reintroduce myself I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia- he even has the courtesy to bow- born 1422. Murdered 1462.  
And when he says that last part I can see the pain, the hate, swelling on his eyes and I knew…. I knew they were directed to me somehow.

  
And the next moment his dark eyes were guarded again, no trace of emotion evident. Only coldness.  
And then I remembered a time when those eyes looked at me with other type of emotions on them.

_Flashback_

“Gabriel…”

I turn my head and look at him. He was leaning against the balcony door; it was open so the cool breeze was blowing past the curtains. His black hair was lose and it reached a little past his shoulders. He was shirtless so the moonlight made his pale skin glow faintly. He was beautiful, truly.

“What is it, Vlad?” I asked while leaving the sitting position I was in and walked to stand beside him.  
“Must you really leave tomorrow?” He did not turn to look at me as he said it. I smile a little and wrap an arm around him.  
“You know I must. And you also know I’ll be back.” I kiss his shoulder.  
“Yes, but I never know when you’ll be back. I will miss you,” he whispers.  
I turn him so our eyes can lock together; I cup his cheek with a hand and look at him seriously. “I will always come back, always. And I will miss you too. But the Church…”

He snorts, “Yes, yes. The Church needs you. Left Hand of God…”  
“Do not be like this, Vlad…”

“I am sorry,” he says nothing else, instead he looks away.  
I sigh and lean down to whisper in his ear. “Dawn is a few hours away; I rather spend them loving you than fighting you.” And I kiss a trail down his cheek and his neck and up his chin to stop a few inches away from his lips.  
“Gabriel…” I always loved the way my name sounded in his accent. It always had the power to render me to my knees.  
And so I kissed him.

_End of flashback_

How could I be this stupid? A silver stake and a crucifix wouldn’t kill Dracula. Of course not.  
Anna is right; if those things worked he would have died- again- a long time ago. There must be another way, but how to find it?

Anna is mad at me, she’s yelling a bit but after awhile she calms down. She is still sad because of her brother. We were about to share absinthe when we fall down to a clutter.

“Someone lives here.” I say, there were traces of it. “He’s carnivorous and clearly human…”  
Then a huge creature jumps from behind Anna and she goes scrambling to the ground. “The Frankenstein monster,” she says.  
“Monster? Who is the monster here?” the creature says.  
Anna gets back to her feet and tries to kill him, so I stop her. “No, wait. My job is to vanquish evil, I can sense evil. But not from him, this creature, man or whatever he is no evil.”  
“If you value your life and humanity, you will kill me,” he said.

In the end it turns out he was the key to bring Dracula’s offspring successfully to life, which was not very convenient. I still refused to kill him though. We were in the middle of it when a growl was heard and when we turned we saw the werewolf leave.  
“Oh god, he has seen us,” Anna said. “He will tell Dracula and they’ll come for him and then we won’t be able to stop them,”  
So I do the only thing I can think about, I offer to take him to Rome, against his will, where he could be protected. But things can never be easy, so I expect something bad will happen.  
Despite everything we were going through my mind kept wondering back to my encounter with the Count. I didn’t allow too much thinking though; I had to focus on the task at hand.  
“There’s nothing faster than Transylvanian horses, not even a werewolf. Anything else, you are on your own.” Anna said while closing the door to the creature’s carriage. She was to take another full of stakes as a distraction.

We had a few moments of peace and then they attacked. Dracula sent all the cavalry, but he himself didn’t come. Our distraction proved effective killing one of Dracula’s brides, I forgot her name.  
The werewolf proved harder, and in the end I managed to kill him even when this would bring me the hatred of Anna. I did not get out of it unharmed though, he managed to bit me, which was a very big problem considering everything.  
“You killed him! You killed my brother!” Anna yells and pushes me.  
“Now you know why they call me murderer,” I reply and flinch a little.  
She then notices the bite on my shoulder. “Oh my god, you’ve been bitten.”  
I saw the horror in her eyes, she backed away. And it hurt, watching her back away. And to make this day better, Aleera took her away right before my eyes and I couldn’t help it.  
“Van Helsing!” I hear Carl yell and after a moment the creature and he join me at the edge of the cliff to watch the vampire taking Anna away.  
\--

We were walking down a street in Budapest trying to come up with a plan when Dracula’s bride appears out of nowhere.  
She smiled. “The master commands a trade. The monster for the princess.”  
I eye her with distrust. “A public place. Lots of people. Somewhere were your master is less inclined to show his… other face.”  
She laughed. “Of course. There’s a celebration coming here, in Budapest. Tomorrow it’s a Masquerade ball,” she laughs again and disappears.

I grimace in pain and they notice, of course they do.  
“Are you alright?” Carl asks.

I don’t have time to answer as Frankenstein’s grabbing me and pulling my coat a bit. “He’s been bitten, bitten by a werewolf. Now you will become that what you’ve been hunting so passionately.”  
That wasn’t really comforting but well, the truth never is. “We need to think of what to do now. I am not planning on giving you to Dracula to fulfill his evil purposes.” I say while trying to think of something.  
“Then how do you plan on getting Anna back?” Carl asks.  
I stay in silence for a moment while the last pieces begin to fall into place. I take out a little weapon to throw a sleeping dart to the creature. “I’m sorry.”  
“May others be as passionate in the hunt of you,” he says before falling asleep.

We take him to a cemetery and hide him inside a tomb.  
“Are you sure he can’t get out of here?” asks Carl while we walk away.  
“Not without some help from the dead,” I answer.  
We go to get some masks before heading to the place where the ball will take place.  
It is a big, luxurious palace, music and opera singing could be heard from up here. We walk silently towards a railing that looks down to the ballroom where people in masks and dresses are dancing.  
“Oh, there they are.” Carl is pointing at a couple, when I look at the direction he points I see Dracula twirling Anna just to lean her down afterwards and is preparing to bit her so I need to think fast.  
There is a trapeze artist and an idea occurs to me. “Carl I need you to do something for me.”  
“I’m not going ti like this, am I?”

When the man is reaching the side we are Carl grabs him and so I take his place. When I get close to where they are I push Dracula away and grab Anna. She is in some kind of trance so I shake her a little.  
Suddenly the music stops and I hear my name.  
“Gabriel… oh Gabriel…” I turn around and look down. Everyone has stopped dancing and they have made room for the vampire to stand in the middle.

He has a little devious smile on his face when he says, “Welcome to my summer palace.”  
And then it hits me. Of course, why didn’t I think about this earlier…  
“Master! Master! Look, master!” a child yells.  
“We have him, master,” Igor is saying while the other servants of Dracula haul Frankenstein away. I close my eyes for a moment, regret flooding inside me.

Dracula turns to look at me with a broader smile. “Now that everything is as it should be… ladies and gentlemen I give to you… Van Helsing!”

And all of the people at the command show their fangs and it is time for us to run. We rush to a room and thanks to Carl that brought some sort of explosive device we are able to escape through the window and fall into the cold river. There we see the servants taking Frankenstein away on a boat, I try to swim but they are too far and there is a door sliding down between us.  
“I will save you!” I scream to him. “I promise!”

We stay there for a while, watching those roe away and I feel so frustrated and angry and also the effects of the venom were beginning to show, the full moon was approaching and we had little time to figure how to access Dracula’s lair. We get back to the house and Carl begins to explain his findings.  
“But when your ancestor couldn’t kill his son, he left clues. So that future generations might do it for him.” Carl says while pulling a lever to show us a picture of two knights about to fight.  
“Of course. You said your father spent hours staring at this painting, trying to find Dracula’s lair. I think you were right, quite literally. I think this is the door. He just didn’t know how to open it.” I say while walking to a mirror-length painting that had an inscription in Latin.  
“If this were a door, my father would have opened it long ago.” Anna complains.  
“I can’t finish the inscription. There is a piece missing.” And when Carl says this something occurs to me and I rummage through the pockets on my coat until I find the missing piece, which I do not know how I came to posses.  
“Carl, finish it.” I give it to him and so he does. “In the name of God, open this door.”  
And the painting gives place to a mirror, which is weird because Dracula has no reflex. So I touch a hand to it and it disappears.  
“It’s cold. And it’s snowing.” I take my hand back and grab a torch. “See you on the other side.”

And there it is…  
“Castle Dracula,” says Anna when she has come through the mirror.  
It s big and illuminated by floor torches and it is snowing. We walk towards it but we find no stairs so we drop our torches and I haul us up.

“Igor do this, Igor do that…,” that foul creature is complaining when he turns and sees us. “How did you find…? It is impossible!” and he tries to run away but I’m faster so I toss a knife to pierce his clothing to the wal so he can’t move.  
“Please don’t kill me!” he pleads and I really am tempted to not listen.  
“Why not?” I end up asking.

“Well I…,” he is interrupted by what I presume are Dracula’s roaring. “My master has awakened,” he ends up saying as way of explanation.  
Then we see Frankenstein being carried up in some sort of cage. “He has a cure! Dracula has a cure for the werewolf sickness. Find it and save yourself!” he yells at me.

I turn back to the others and ask Igor, “You will take them to the cure.”  
“No, I won’t,” he begins but when I show him the knife he changes his mind. “Yes, I will.”  
I give Anna the weapon and then I take out a silver one to give it to Carl. “If I am not cured by the last struck of midnight, use it.”  
He shakes his head. “I am not sure I can.”

“You must,” he nods not convinced still but he has no choice. He grabs Igor by the arm and pulls him away.  
“Be careful,” Anna says softly and in that moment I can’t stop the urge to kiss her. We both reach for the other and we kiss for just a second because this is not the time for this and we both know it, it’s just that we know we might not have another chance. “Now go, go, go. Go.” I say after we break apart and so she runs to catch up with Carl. And I go to find Dracula but first I will set Frankenstein free.  
\--  
_Dracula’s pov_

Yes, yes. One more bolt, only one more bolt was needed and my young would live. There was just the little inconvenient than Gabriel was trying to set the creature free. I had to prevent it from happening but I was to slow and for the time I got there he was free. I felt rage invade me and I tossed Gabriel to the ground, it was a hard fall but he could take it. He was immortal after all.  
He was limping away when I decided to set foot on the ground again.  
“I will succeed this time, my friend. My children will live.” I said from behind.  
He turns around and kind of smiles a little. “Then the only way to prevent that from happening is to kill you.”

Good luck trying. “Correct,” I said so confidently. A lot of people through all the past century had tried and failed. I did not think this time would be any different…

“So be it,” he said and the clock ticks the first stroke of midnight. “One.”  
…

But. There is always a but, right?

He kneels and peals his coat off and then…  
“No, this cannot be.” I say in shock, he was becoming a werewolf and I knew this time would be different.  
And I laughed because well, what else was I supposed to do? He was a magnificent creature, all black and huge and powerful.  
“We are both part of the same great game, Gabriel. We don’t need to find ourselves on opposite sides of the board,” but this won’t work, he is not listening to me. I will need to fight him so I take my other form and begin to fight him. This will not be an easy fight but I will manage.

We bite and roar and claw at each other until we bled for several minutes. A piece of equipment fell upon him so I got a little brake to try getting some sense into that thick head of his.  
“You are being used Gabriel, as was I. But I escaped, so can you.”  
“Don’t you understand? We could be… we could be friends, partners! brothers in arms.”  
But no. He threw away what was crushing him and launched himself at me. We bit and roared and clawed and all that for another several minutes until I got a scrap of luck and the moon hid behind a cloud.  
He was standing there, all dazed, bloody and semi-naked and I got a surprising urge to kiss him. But I shook my head and tried to regain focus.

“Did I mention that it was you who murdered me? It must be such a burden, such a curse, to be the left hand of God. But I want this life, Gabriel. The continuation of my kind and perhaps the return of my ring,” and I show him the hand that lacked the second finger and he looks down at his own and stares confused for a moment, at my ring on his finger. “Don’t be afraid Gabriel, don’t be afraid. I should give you back your life… your memory.”

“Some things are better left forgotten,” he said before turning back into a werewolf. He ran and pushed me up against something. He had me at his mercy, he was about to give the final hit but then something happened. Something behind his eyes changed and he let me go. So I took the chance and flew away. Not from the castle just away from the scene. In the moments when I had him before me I could not stop myself from remembering the time we had together all those centuries ago. Maybe that was what stopped him; maybe he remembered it all at the last minute. Maybe…  
\--  
I find him sitting outside. The moon is going down so the sun must be a few hours away from rising. There is a soft breeze blowing but besides that everything is quiet. He is on a bench, his back is bent and his arms are resting on his legs. Sitting like that he looks almost human.

"You have taken everything away from me, Gabriel. And now you will not kill me. Why?" he says in a neutral tone of voice, he does not turn to look at me.

I sigh and approach him slowly, don't wanting to disturb him. "That is a mistake I made once. I tend to not repeat my mistakes twice."  
He laughs softly, almost humourlessly. "You are cruel with me. I have nothing left. Not even..." He stops himself and I catch a trace of some strange emotion on his voice. I keep walking until I reach the bench where he's sitting. I sit down on the edge, leaving enough space between us.

"Not even what?" I ask after some time of silence.  
"Not even your memories of me. You took that away from me, too. You hate me this much, Gabriel?"  
I keep quiet. He sounds a bit sad but he's still looking away from me so I can't really tell what is going on.  
"No, I don't hate you. I never did. I just wanted to forget because..." Now I stop myself not quite sure of what I was going to say.  
He turns to look at me now, his eyes shining with curiosity and something else. "Because of what?" he whispers.  
I look ahead at the horizon. "Because I couldn't live with myself, with the pain of remembering I was the one who killed you."  
He stares at me, the same strange emotion on his eyes and then he says, "Why?" And in that moment I realize that emotion is hope and I want to laugh at the irony of a vampire being hopeful.

Instead I just stare at him without saying anything for a while, thinking of my next words carefully. "Because I loved you."  
He says nothing just stares at me in surprise. Well what did I expect? He has no heart. "I still do. I think I never really stopped, even when I had no memory, in my heart I always knew. I do not expect you to understand. Surely after 400 years of not having a heart you must've forgotten what it's like." I stand up and walk a bit far from the bench, my back towards him.

"You are mistaken. Do you truly believe that I could have forgotten what it's like to love you, Gabriel?"  
I always loved the way he pronounces my name and I smile because I remember thinking this same thing a long time ago. I shake my head. "I suppose not."  
"You suppose well." And he sounds so close that when I turn around he's  
barely a few inches away from me.

He is still beautiful. Neither of us moves we just stare at each other intently.  
He is the one to break the silence. "Are you still a werewolf?"

"No." I answer.

He smiles. "It is a good thing you were already immortal."  
And with that I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. His arms come up around my neck.  
He looks at me seriously, searching for something. "Did you love her?" He finally asks softly.  
"I did." I say. And when he looks away I add. "But not remotely close as I love you."

And when he looks back I lean down and kiss him. He was always a few inches shorter than me and I always took secret pleasure on this.  
When we lean back I press my forehead against his. "I missed you, Vlad."  
He smiles brightly. "I missed you, too." Then his smile change into one of mischief. "Hold on tight."  
And the next moment he is flying us up the castle tower to the balcony.  
"I did not know vampires had bedrooms with beds on them." I comment when we walk into the room. It was wide, richly decorated, with a large bed and a wardrobe. Heavy black curtains were drawn at either side of the balcony door and there were no windows. Clever thing to do.

I hear him chuckle behind me. "Bedrooms are useful, even for a vampire. Or you rather sleep in a coffin?"  
I laugh. "Definitely not. This will be just fine."  
I feel him wrap his arms around my waist from behind and whisper on my ear. "Good. Because this has been waiting for you since ancient past. Not even my brides knew of it. "

I close my eyes and turn around.”I am sorry." I whisper.  
I feel him cupping my cheek with a hand. "Gabriel, I forgave you a long time ago."  
I open my eyes and look at him, I nod. "Well, we have a lot of time to make up for."  
He smiles and nods. I lean down to kiss him passionately. His arms wrap around my neck and his hands tangle on my hair.  
I wrap an arm around his waist and with my other hand I unbound his hair to let it flow free. It was long, a bit past his shoulders and still had that silky sensation to the touch. He kissed me with the same passion. After a moment I need to stop and breathe. I take the opportunity to take off his coat and then unbutton his shirt to remove it after. I step back a little to look at him. His skin glows with the moonlight and his dark hair cascades around his face.

"You are beautiful." I say. He smiles and steps forward until he is close enough to remove my hat and my coat and then unbuttons my shirt off. He looks at me and hums in appreciation.  
"You are still as I remember. With a few more scars of course."

I chuckle and then he is tossing me into the bed. He crawls up to me and stops when his hands are at both sides of my head.  
He stares down at me with intent dark eyes; his hair is all over his face so with one hand I push it away.  
He smiles and leans down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his back and roll over until he is beneath me.  
He laughed that husky little one I liked so much. "What are you going to do to me, Gabriel?" He asked playfully.  
I smile brightly. "Love."

And we kissed then, who reached who is irrelevant. I wanted to take this slow but he has always been impatient on bedroom matters so he flicks his wrist and our remaining clothes go off leaving us completely naked.  
Despite the fact that I had seen him naked so many times before, I can't remember all; this one feels like the first time. It's like if we were back on 1443, both of us of young age still. It was an autumn night and we were outside his home, on the nearby field. None of us knew what to do.

This time is no different because even though I know I've done this before, I cannot remember how to touch him or where to do so.  
"I can hear you thinking. This is not the time for thought. It is time for feeling. Your body knows what to do, Gabriel. Let it speak."  
He takes my hand and places it on his chest and so I do as he says. I let my sensitive memory guide my moves.  
I slide my hand down his chest until I find a nipple and I begin to massage it eliciting soft sounds out of him. A moment later I lean down and replace my hand with my mouth in order to lick and bite it. He is moaning a bit louder now. When the nub I'm ministration is satisfyingly hard I move to the other and proceed in the same manner.  
His hands are on my hair, pulling it softly. "Gabriel..."

I leave his chest and move lower on his body until I come across his navel and I begin to lick it and surprisingly, he laughs. He really laughs. "Oh, oh you tickle! Stop, please!" And he keeps laughing. I knew he could stop me if he really wanted me to stop but he did not. So I slid my hands down his sides and tickle him there and he laughs harder. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. But after some time I stop my attack and press a kiss to his stomach before going on. I move to his feet and kiss every toe of each one and then move up one of his legs and kiss until I reach the juncture with his torso. Then I do the same on his other leg.  
When I reach the top I move to the side and press a tiny kiss to the tip of his cock, this drives him a bit crazy but when I lick the leaking slit he screams, almost roars.

He pulls at my hair and I look up, he has his head back in rapture, his eyes closed. "If- if you do not stop now me... I will not last." It was so new to behold the mighty Dracula like this, reduced to a boneless puddle of limbs. I smile fondly and move up his body to kiss him hard.

"What do you want, Vladislaus?" I use now his full name because I have always liked the sound of it and he is always so put off by it.  
"You, Gabriel."  
I stare at his face for some minutes and then with the flick of his wrist he brings a small vial of some amber-looking liquid.  
"You will not hurt me; you couldn't even if you tried. But I know you, so if you want to use that." He says in a husky voice.  
I nod and open the flask to pour some of the viscous liquid on my fingers. It smelled like lavender and that reminds me of another night like this a long time ago.

I introduce a finger gently through his opening and he grunts. I move it slowly, getting it deeper until I touch a spot inside him that makes Vlad cry out in pleasure.  
"I didn't think vampires had this... spot." I say with a little smile.  
"What... did you thought? It would be a boring existence without such spot."

 

I laugh and join the first finger with another and I start scissoring to get him open.  
"You don't need to waste time with these preparations. I am a vampire. I told you."  
I smile and kiss his cheek. "You were always the impatient type."

He regards me seriously. "I waited 400 years for you to come back. And you call me impatient?"  
"That is true," I sigh.  
"Stop, it has been enough waiting."  
I nod and withdrew my fingers. I pour more of the liquid into my hand and coat my member. I enter him slowly and he rolls his eyes. I manage a little shrug and finally go all the way in.

I begin to move and I lower my head to press kisses down his neck. He is moaning, the sounds coming from a place deep inside him.  
After some readjusting my position I manage to hit that spot and he cries out again and almost scratches the skin off my back.  
I kiss him on the lips and sneak a hand down his stomach until I have his desire on my hand. I begin pumping in time with my thrusts.  
We both reach bliss at the same time, with each other's names in our mouths.  
He recovers first, of course. I take longer. While I'm coming back from my high he grabs my hand and places it on his chest, over where his heart should be. "You kindled it once, Gabriel. And you have rekindled it now. Do not blow it off again. Because I am not sure if I can face another 400 years without you. Be with me, Gabriel."

I stay silent for some time, I don't even move. Confessions like these are hard to process. Then I lift my head and stare down at him, at his dark eyes that suddenly are so clear. My hand still pressed down on his chest.  
"Yes, I will be with you, Vlad. Until the centuries grow boring and there's no more light on the sun, I will stay by your side."  
I try to roll over to lie on my side but he does not let me. The arm around my back tightens and he entwines the fingers of his other hand with the ones I have resting over his heart.

"Stay where you are. For me you are weightless. “he whispers.

The sun's first rays begin to show timidly through the door. He flicks his wrist and the curtains drape over it, covering all trace of light.  
"Will you promise that you will still be here when night comes again?" He asks uncertain.  
I look up at him and nod. "I will still be here when night comes, I promise. Now sleep, love." I answer him pressing a kiss to his chest and squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Gabriel."

I smile but I don't say anything. I just watch him fall asleep, he looked so beautiful.  
Surprisingly this time when sleep took me I dreamed of lavender and green fields.  
\--  
Night came and when I woke up he was sitting on the edge of the bed looking outside the balcony door. I rub sleep away from my eyes and crawl on the bed until I am sitting at his right. He has his hair tied up again, a few strands falling freely as usual. I take his hand and he flinches a little. I look down and realize it is the one that is missing a finger.  
"I am sorry. This is something I don't yet remember." I admit.  
"It is alright, Gabriel. As you said, some things are better left forgotten."  
I don't say anything; instead I turn to gaze out the door. The night outside is beautiful, the moon is high and there are a few stars. Not a sound can be heard.

After a moment I break the amicable silence. "What now? Do you want to stay here?"  
He turns to look at me. "Do we want to stay here?' would be a better question. And no, I think we should move away. Some other place where we can start again."  
"We should do that. Go some place far from here but with not much sunlight."  
He squeezes my hand. "I need to warn you, Gabriel. To love the devil might prove dangerous."  
I smile at him. "I think I have loved the devil for far too long to care."


End file.
